


Emblem

by amuk



Series: familia [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And her father’s voice is in her ear, whispering of past glories and failed futures. --Lucina, Chrom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emblem

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I left the mom deliberately vague, so she can fit whoever you had marry Chrom.

**1\. Fight**

Lucina lifted her sword, blocking the oncoming attack. Her father whispered in her ear, lessons from long ago when she was just learning how to fight.

 

Dodge, perry, avoid the feint. Block and strike while the opponent was off balance.

 

She moved in tune with his words. This was how you fight, he told her.

 

This was how you win.

-

-

-

-

-

**2\. Arrogant**

 

“Youthful arrogance,” she muttered, sliding into her stance. Her father stood across the arena, his sword at the ready.

 

His expression was cocky, confident, so different from the father she knew. Her father had been already worn from all the battles and deaths, a leader who knew he was fighting a losing battle.

 

This Chrom still had a spark in his eyes.

 

Silently, she vowed that it would never burn out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**3\. Failure**

“No, no, no,” Lucina screamed, banging her fists on the ground. She had failed, she had failed—her aunt had died and now the future would never change.

 

She was no saviour, she never was, and now she had failed in the worst possible way.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**4\. Fade**

Lucina leaned down and kissed her past self’s brow.

 

“The future is safe,” she whispered. She shouldered her pack, giving a smile. “You’ll be fine.”

 

Turning to leave, she stopped in shock. Her father stood at the door, a serious expression on his face.

 

Coming up to her, he squeezed her shoulder. “If the future is safe, won’t you stay?”

-

-

-

-

-

-

**5\. Siblings**

It was strange, watching the three of them from a distance. Her aunt Em was more mature than she had expected, Lissa less so, and her father smiled so openly it almost hurt.

 

This was the future she lost.

 

Briefly, she wondered what happened to her own sibling, if they were still separated by the time stream or they would reunite at some point.

 

Her father laughed in the distance and she gripped her sword tighter.

 

She could worry after she fixed everything.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**6\. Crown**

The crown sat heavy on her head. She was young, far too young to be exalt. Her father was supposed to be sitting here, her father was supposed to be guiding her.

 

What did she know about governing, about war? Just the basics, she was a foot soldier more than a general.

 

How did her aunt manage this? She could suddenly understand the admiration in her father’s voice whenever he spoke of his dead sister. This was an impossible task.

 

“Are you ready?” Tiki asked. Around Lucina, a war-torn country waited for her and she swallowed her fears.

 

“Yes.”

 

Lucina had to be brave, if only for them.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**7\. Train**

“You’re better than I expected,” Chrom admitted, panting lightly. He straightened up, rolling his shoulders wearily.

 

“You did give me some training,” Lucina replied, hands on her knees as she tried to calm her breathing.

 

“Some,” Chrom repeated, with a smirk.

 

“Enough that I almost bested you at the tournament.”

 

Chrom stiffened, frowning. Holding up his sword once more, he gestured to her. “Alright then, one more time. We’ll see who needs the training here.”

-

-

-

-

-

-

**8\. Shopping**

Lucina stared at all the stores, at the clothing and items available.

 

“We can really buy any of these?” Lucina turned to her mother, who nodded with a smile. There were so many styles, so many colours. Compared to the dull greys and browns of her timeline, it was almost blinding to look at the dresses in these stores.

 

Her mother guided her into a store. “Why don’t we take a look?”

-

-

-

-

-

-

**9\. Ordinary**

“Are you sure that’s all you want for your birthday?” her father asked.

 

Lucina nodded, holding his hand as they walked down the street. “I have always wanted to do something ordinary with you and mother.”

 

Her mother took her other hand. “Really?”

 

Lucina smiled. “Just something any family would do.”

 

It was a luxury she wasn’t able to afford in the future.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**10\. Emblem**

Her father stared at the emblem in her eye. At her lifeline, the only piece of him she still had.

 

The only piece of him she would never lose.

 

“I’m your daughter,” she confessed.

 

When Chrom hugged her, his body warm and so _alive_ , she had another piece to keep.

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**11\. Future**

“Are you sure you can do this?” Tiki asked, giving Lucina her pack.

 

“I have to,” Lucina responded, firmly. “It’s the only way. Besides…” Lucina smiled sadly. “It’s selfish, but I’ve always wanted to see what my father looked like when he was happy.”


End file.
